El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Sumary: ¿Y si no fuera cierto todo lo que siempre creíste? Vivir una vida opacada por un pasado triste y tortuoso en donde a lo único que se podía aferrar era a su familia y su marido, la razón de su existencia y el amor de su vida. ¿Pero acaso unos nuevos acontecimientos podrían cambiar todo lo que creía verdadero?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la idea de toda esta locura es de Esmeralda Cullen. Yo solo plasmo esta bella historia que desde un comienzo ha conseguido emocionarme.<p>

Aviso por contenido adulto.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dedica este Two Shot a todas las mujeres que me leen aunque si en especial a mis chicas de friends forever que ya llevamos como dos años de habernos conocido y a las que le tengo un aprecio enorme. El motivo principal es que hay ciertas personas que pasaron por un momento muy duro en sus vidas y al que se seguirán afrentando el resto de su vida porque la perdida de un hijo no es algo que se pueda superar. Está ahí permanentemente en el corazón. Quizá quiera ver en Esme la fuerza y el amor hacia el prójimo lo hace todo posible.<strong>

**También quiero nombrar a una chica a la que recientemente me he enterado que pasa por una situación complicada debido a su embarazo. Desde España todas mis fuerzas y animos. Mis recuerdos al team sapito.**

* * *

><p>Una luz clara impactó contra mi rostro, ocasionando que cerrara mis ojos fuertemente como acto reflejo. Parpadeé despacio, habituándome a esa intensidad. Me hallaba en una habitación amplia con grandes ventanales que daban a un frondoso bosque en medio de la nada.<p>

Moví los dedos de mis manos comprobando su movilidad, pues tenía la sensación de haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en una misma posición, aunque no tenía la piel adormecida de ningún modo. Notaba mi cuerpo más ligero que de costumbre. Me senté un tanto alarmada por las cosas nuevas que percibía respecto a él. Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de mis labios al darme cuenta de que la velocidad a la que me había levantado no era muy normal que se pueda decir.

Tremendamente extrañada me preguntaba dónde me encontraba y qué eran todos estos cambios que estaban sucediendo en mí. Suspirando recorrí con mis ojos la estancia, dándome cuenta de que mi vista tenía un alcance muy superior al de antes. Podía captar las motas de polvo en el ambiente, pequeños rastros de humedad en la pared que antes serían imperceptibles para mí... No comprendía qué era todo esto que estaba sucediendo. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, lo que me sorprendió visiblemente, provocando que me alejara hacia el extremo opuesto, algo temerosa ante la nueva presencia.

Un señor rubio muy atractivo me sonrió desde el otro lado del cuarto. Su rostro se veía genuino y su sonrisa me transmitía una paz que era difícil de entender. Despacio se adentró en la habitación, sentándose posteriormente en la cama donde yo había despertado, a la vez que me invitaba silenciosamente a que le hiciera compañía. Por una extraña razón desconocida para mí, caminé hacia él. Su mirada color caramelo me transmitía tantas emociones que no era capaz de entender el modo en el que me hacía sentir. Sólo sabía que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado por el tiempo que fuera menester.

—Hola, Esme —saludó el rubio con una voz melodiosa y atractiva, pudiendo hechizar a cualquiera.

—Hola —musité solamente, no sabiendo cómo llamarle, a lo que él sonrió bastante divertido.

—Me llamo Carlisle —se presentó tomando mi mano y dando un pequeño apretón amistoso.

Un cosquilleo eléctrico impregnó mi piel al instante avergonzándome ligeramente, pero para mi sorpresa, el sonrojo nunca llegó a mis mejillas. No entendía el motivo por el cual mi cuerpo no reaccionaba igual que antaño.

_«¿Qué__ era lo que estaba mal en __mí__?__»_

La permanencia de su toque provocó que olvidara la contrariedad en mí, se sentía bien..., como si fuera todo lo que necesitara.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Esme? —cuestionó de pronto, sacándome de mi nube personal donde las caricias de ese ser me tenían trastornada completamente.

Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme en la pregunta. Ahí me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos respecto a mi pasado se encontraban muy borrosos, difícilmente podía tener una imagen clara. No comprendía qué podría haber sucedido para que esto estuviera ocurriendo. De pronto, una imagen de mi persona cayendo al vacío se reveló, contra todo pronóstico, de un modo claro. Mis ojos se abrieron precipitadamente no pudiendo creer. Separé mi mano de la de ese señor justo antes de quedarme tan quieta como una estatua, totalmente paralizada. Yo... me había quitado la vida. Había saltado. Debería de estar muerta, pero eso no era lo que más angustiaba a mi alma, sino el hecho de que lo último que vi antes de caer fue mi bebé inerte en esa camilla.

No recordaba apenas nada de mi hijito, pero sí podía sentir el gran vacío que generaba ese hecho. La desesperación del momento. La terrible pena que mi alma cargaba, y que ese viaje hacia la muerte no se pudo llevar acabo. No entendía por qué, si salté me encontraba en esta habitación junto a este hermoso desconocido.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No fallecí? —cuestioné muy desorientada.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi egoísmo —suspiró el señor. En ese momento el joven se mostraba tan cansado…, y una pena interna se podía deducir a través de sus ojos. En mi intento de consuelo tomé la mano del caballero, dándole un leve apretón—. Te encontré en la morgue del hospital donde trabajo... Todavía no habías fallecido, tu corazón latía a muy baja velocidad pero estabas viva. Fui muy egoísta, lo sé, pero esta soledad me mataba. Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir mis sueños e ilusiones. Alguien con quien compartir de algún modo mi día a día. Quizá te he condenado a una vida que no deseas, pero podrías entenderme si te digo que solo soy un hombre que necesita sentirse parte de algo, tener el afecto y el aprecio de otro ser —musitó entristecido ese hombre, y la verdad es que me sabía mal no poder decir nada para calmar su pesar, pues no terminaba de comprender de qué me estaba hablando.

—No entiendo... ¿Condenada a qué? —cuestioné, intentando formar una imagen en mi mente.

—A la eternidad —sentenció, dejándome callada al instante. Era imposible que ese hombre estuviera hablando en serio. Que no hubiera perdido la cordura.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? —pregunté muy alucinada con todo lo que el rubio me contaba.

—Soy un vampiro y ahora tú también lo eres —musitó dejándome helada.

Eso no era posible, pero entonces el recuerdo de todos los cambios en mi cuerpo provocó que lo comprendiera de golpe.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el ventanal. Pude observar mi rostro. Era tan perfecto como el de ese hombre, aunque él pareciese un ángel que proclamaba la libertad. Lo que estaba sucediendo era tan irreal, este tipo de cosas solo sucederían en los cuentos… Me había convertido en un monstruo que mataba gente. Juro que quería odiarlo por haberme convertido en esto, pero lamentablemente no pude. Había algo en su mirada que me hacía entender los motivos por los cuales había sucumbido a convertirme. La increíble desesperación a la que te conduce la soledad. El deseo de tener a alguien con quien relacionarte y ser feliz. No podía ser injusta cuando de algún modo me había otorgado una nueva vida, tal vez una que no quería. Pero era una nueva oportunidad para enmendar mi error al atentar contra mi vida.

—¿Me convertiré en una asesina a partir de ahora? —pregunté nerviosa, pues no creía poder ser capaz de cometer tal atrocidad, más si iba a ser consciente de mis actos.

—Esme, no es lo usual, pero yo me alimento de la sangre de animales. No es lo mismo, pero puedes vivir con ello —dijo desde donde estaba, esa nueva revelación lo cambió todo... Me convertiría en lo que él necesitara para ser feliz y para estar satisfecho con su nueva condición. Me aproximé a él despacio, afrontando mi nueva realidad.

—Bien, tienes mucho que enseñarme entonces. —Le sonreí antes de otorgarle una tierna caricia en su mejilla.

**En la actualidad:**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, desde la butaca que tenía en la ventana de nuestro dormitorio podía admirar que la negrura absoluta se iba aclarando hasta llegar a ese blanco impoluto que sólo conseguía el cielo de Forks. Sonriente, contemplé como la hermosa naturaleza que rodeaba nuestra casa se ponía en funcionamiento. Podía escuchar a los animalitos danzando por el medio del bosque, aunque claramente manteniendo la distancia. Tenían los instintos lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerse alejados del peligro.

Todo estaba en una aparente calma. El mes de noviembre había comenzado, lo que provocaba en mí esta inmensa tristeza, aunque más bien era una pena horrible. Mi alma recordaba a mi bebé. A mi pequeño. La suave presión de dos manos sobre mis hombros me sacó de mis pensamientos, encontrándome con los ojos de mi hombre. Lo que provocó que sonriera instintivamente, no habría un día en el que mirarlo a los ojos no me proporcionara satisfacción. Mi alma le hablaba…

_«__Mi dulce Carlisle_. _Me ha__s__ otorgado tanto que no __habría__ palabras ni gesto__s__ para __agradecerlo. Comenzaste__dándome__ una nueva vida__,__ y aunque era dura__ y__ llena de limitaciones para nuestro modo de actuar__,__ a__tu lado ha sido tan maravillosa__,__ llena de tantos momentos__…__P__ero no todo qued__ó__ahí,__m__e diste una familia, __quizá__ no la convencional a la que todos pueden estar __acostumbrados__. Pero __más__ que todo eso__,__ me diste a ti como hombre, como __compañero__,__como __amigo, como__ confidente. Tan __tú__. ¿C__ó__mo __podría__ no mirarte a los ojos y no sentirme plena? __Tú__ que eres ese todo que todo lo llena. Mi amor__»._

Alcé mi mano y, al igual que aquel día, acaricié su mejilla con todo el amor que mi alma poseía hacia ese ser. Tomó mi mano con ternura, sintiendo el famoso cosquilleo y dejando un íntimo beso en el dorso de esta justo antes de tirar de mí, acogiéndome en sus brazos, lo que causó que sonriera como una adolescente enamorada. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y sintiendo al instante cómo sus brazos abarcaban mi cintura, alzándome hasta que sus labios tomaron los míos con sutileza y ternura. Delicadeza y calma. Su lengua invadió mi boca incrementando la pasión del momento e instalando un anhelo por terminar lo que recién había comenzado, pero bien sabía que esto no podría suceder a estas horas. Nos separamos cómplices y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que demostraba las intenciones de terminar esto más tarde.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó mi esposo antes de darme la mano para encaminarnos hacia el piso inferior.

—Contigo siempre —murmuré, dejando un pico en sus labios.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludé a Emmett y Jasper que se encontraban viendo lo que parecía una película de acción. Ellos, atentos, me regresaron el saludo, aunque percibí una mirada inquieta de Jasper quien debió haberse dado cuenta de mis emociones de hacía un rato. Sabía que él debía de estar al tanto de que esta época para mí era un tanto sensible.

Todos aquí conocían mi historia, no es como que estuviera orgullosa de mi hazaña de quitarme la vida. Suspirando me concentré en la tarea de preparar el de desayuno a Rennesmee, la pequeña, junto con Edward y Bella, no tardaría en aparecer. Me preguntaba qué estarían planeando Rose y Alice, era muy raro que no estuvieran ellas encargándose de todo.

—Buenos días, Esme —saludó Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla, sonreí instintivamente. ¡Cómo quería a este muchacho! Una madre no podía tener un favorito, pero mi niño había sufrido tanto que no podría ser malo que me alegrase de su felicidad.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿dónde está mi regalona? —pregunté inquieta por ver a la pequeña. Amaba a los niños y no podía evitar que mi instinto maternal saliera a la luz. Dios sabe cuánto deseaba ser madre. Tener a mi pequeño…

—Está en la sala con los chicos —comento Edward al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas de la niña. Entonces un abrazo suyo me sorprendió, lo cual provocó unas ganas enormes por soltar las lágrimas de mi terrible pena, pero ya sabía yo que tal cosa sería imposible.

Sentí como pasó su mano a lo largo de mi cabello, calmando mi malestar. Con su poder para leer mentes conocía exactamente cómo me sentía, pero mi niño era tan noble que era incapaz de nombrar nada de lo que sabía. Tan respetuoso con la privacidad de cada persona. No entendía como aun viendo la plena consciencia que tiene sobre sus actos se le ocurre pensar la idea de la inexistencia de su alma. El simple hecho de que valore la perspectiva de que es un monstruo me molesta de sobre manera.  
>Me quedé acurrucada contra su pecho sintiendo el cariño que me otorgaba este muchacho, pues a pesar de todo era conocedora del gran cariño que nos profesábamos los unos a los otros.<br>Despacio, me separé de su cuerpo, pero antes dejé un tierno beso en su mano agradeciendo el gesto, teniendo como consecuencia que él se limitara a sonreír antes de salir de la cocina llevándose consigo la comida de la niña.  
>Me senté a la mesa escondiendo la cara entre mis manos. No me gustaba tener a mi familia preocupada por mí. Debía concentrar mis energías en preparar todo para la partida de Carlisle y mía. Unas suaves manos sobre mis hombros me anunciaron que mi esposo ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Lo miré de soslayo y lo encontré sonriéndome con afecto y comprensión.<br>—¿Quieres que salgamos a correr? —preguntó, asentí, gustosa de liberar mi mente junto con mi hombre.

**Dos semanas después:**  
>Un tanto nerviosa y con el corazón encogido desembarcamos en mi ciudad natal, la cual fue testigo de mi gran tragedia. Sin poder evitarlo me aferré al brazo de mi marido, siempre me desestabilizaba volver, ocasionando que algo en mi interior se encogiera, aunque no sabía el motivo. Me era muy difícil recordar todo lo sucedido, pero algo muy dentro de mí sí que reconocía el inmenso dolor que debí sufrir en carne propia, tan solo era conocedora del enorme vacío instalado en mi pecho y que se hacía más profundo cuando la Navidad llegaba y con ello, un aniversario más de su fallecimiento. De mi pérdida. No creía que pudiera superarlo algún día, viviría con ese dolor, pero me era imposible olvidar, más cuando lo sentía en mi interior.<br>Mañana iríamos al cementerio y luego pasaríamos una semanita en un pueblo cercano al que le habíamos tomado mucho cariño. Pero ya habría tiempo para planearlo todo con calma.

Sentados frente al fuego observamos que la madera se calcinaba… Cada uno estaba centrado en sus pensamientos. No me gustaba verle alicaído por yo encontrarme mal, a pesar de que fingía de forma estupenda que no le afectaba. Tomé con cariño su mano entre las mías. Amaba sentir la fuerza de ellas sobre mí. La delicadeza y la protección que había en cada toque. A la vez que el cariño y el aprecio brillaban en su mirada. Mi boca se secó como signo del inmenso magnetismo del momento.

Instintivamente me acerqué a él, era de vital importancia alcanzarlo. Admirarlo del modo en que tan solo una mujer enamorada puede. Nuestros labios se tentaron con dulces picos a los cuales le siguieron otros igual de pícaros y tentadores. Demasiado pronto me encontré sentada en su regazo a la vez que la magnitud de nuestra pasión se incrementaba visiblemente. Sus labios insistentes saboreaban los míos intentando apoderarse con mayor fuerza de ellos. Extasiada por el dulzor de sus labios me entregaba sin precedentes. Sus besos descendieron por mi cuello de un modo tortuoso y exquisito, otorgándome un placer delicioso del que gustosa pretendía disfrutar al máximo.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo que las sensaciones se incrementaban, rodeé su cuello acercándolo mucho más a mí y dejándome envolver por la gran nube de placer a la que mi esposo me había inducido. Pequeños jadeos se me escapaban descontrolados. Sus manos grandes recorrían mi cuerpo sin pudor, abarcando cada tramo de piel que encontraban a su alcance. Recorría mi espalda lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero donde dejaba un ligero apretón que me arrancaba un gemido lastimero, para nuevamente hacer el mismo recorrido por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Todos mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel. Sensibles y expectantes.

Con gentileza bajó la cremallera lateral de mi vestido para luego alzarlo y sacarlo por mi cabeza. Con una sonrisa sumamente traviesa me tomó en brazos para desplazarnos a nuestra habitación. Sujeta a él no dejé de mordisquear su cuello hasta llegar a su nuez de Adán, que lamí y chupeteé con devoción. Él, de una forma jodidamente juguetona, me lanzó a la cama provocando mis risas; muy pronto me siguió, comenzando una batalla de besos húmedos e intensos que provocaban que perdiera la noción de todo lo que conocía.

Sus labios descendieron por el centro de mi torso llegando hasta mi ombligo, donde jugó incansablemente, ocasionando que me removiera de lo excitante y caliente que era eso. Sus caricias junto con su lengua provocaban que deseos oscuros y sucios se instalaran en mis pensamientos y, con ello, que aumentaran mis ganas por saciar esta fascinante necesidad que tan solo mi marido podía producir.

Deseosa buscaba el modo de refrenar este deseo de algún modo. Inquieta me froté contra el muslo de mi marido, provocando que gimiera y que se deshiciera de su ropa al segundo. Sonreí silenciosamente mientras, haciendo fuerza, lo dejé a él debajo de mí, al tiempo que me sentaba sobre su entrepierna y colocaba mis manos abiertas sobre su pecho duro. Cerrando los ojos me restregué gustosamente contra él, buscando algo de alivio. Algo salvaje ataqué sus labios con fuerza, introduciendo mi lengua en su cavidad, dejando que me poseyera un poco la violencia animal que tenemos los vampiros antes de serenarme y bajar por su pecho para lamer sus pezones de un modo gustoso, devolviéndole el deleite que me había proporcionado antes. Cambiando de uno a otro me removía sobre su masculinidad, aunque eso sólo aumentara la tensión sobre mi núcleo de nervios.

Jadeos, gemidos y maldiciones se le escapaban hasta que se deshizo de mi sostén y atacó con intensidad mis pechos, haciéndome enloquecer de tal modo que desgarré nuestra ropa interior. Le necesitaba como la sangre para vivir, era desesperante lo imprescindible que era en mi vida. Era mi amor, mi vida, mi obsesión. Descendí por su longitud a la vez que mis ojos se cerraron como si algo sagrado y de vital importancia me fuera a ser otorgado. Gemí quedamente mientras le sentía en mi interior, tan fuerte. Ansiosa pretendí moverme, pero antes de que eso sucediera ya me encontraba con mi espalda contra el colchón.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ese ser celestial que me había devuelto la vida de muchas formas. Una imperiosa emoción se instaló en mi pecho, encogiéndome el corazón. Mi labio inferior tembló ante la magnitud del sentimiento que nos unía. No eran necesarias declaraciones, pues ya estaba todo dicho, pero sabía que como la primera vez, él las repetiría haciéndome la mujer más dichosa y feliz del mundo.

—Te amo, Esme. A ti, toda. —Suspiró sobre mis labios antes de depositar un beso lento y tierno donde quedaba latente todo lo que habíamos vivido. Era fascinante cómo parecía que fue ayer el día que todo comenzó.

Pronto un vaivén lento e intenso me recordó en qué nos encontrábamos y con una sonrisa traviesa enredé mis piernas a su torso, aferrándome a mi hombre y a la tremenda noche que nos esperaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba acostada boca abajo en la cama, esperando que mi esposo acabara de ducharse, aunque no lo necesitábamos, era algo que habíamos aprendido a disfrutar. Estaba tan ensimismada que no me percaté de que Carlisle ya había acabado. Unos besos en mi baja espalda me sorprendieron y fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello donde acomodó su cabeza.

—¿Eres feliz, cariño? —preguntó mi sexy marido.

—No te haces ni idea —le respondí antes de dejar un intenso beso e irme a darme una ducha.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba caminando hacia la tumba de mi hijo con un ramo de claveles en las manos, símbolo del amor más puro que jamás será sentido. Mis pasos eran lentos, estar aquí era duro. Mi dolor era más latente, mi sentimiento de pérdida no dejaba de persistir. Me detuve frente a ella. Dejé mis flores bien colocadas en el centro de la lápida. Todo estaba muy bien cuidado, había contratado a una empresa de mantenimiento para que estuviera su tumba en perfecto estado. Mi hijo siempre sería recordado y cuidado desde este lado. Noté que mi esposo me dejaba mi espacio, un momento de privacidad para mí, pero manteniéndose atento a mi cuidado.

Las pocas imágenes que mi mente recopilaba, junto a saber que mi pequeño estaba ahí abajo, provocaron que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Aun hoy día me seguía afectando como la primera vez, pequeños jadeos se escapaban de mi boca, pero las inmensas ganas a llorar, a sacar mi pena, permanecían en mi interior haciéndome pedazos. Oprimiéndome el pecho de un modo que parecía que pronto me resquebrajaría. Era tan difícil estar aquí pero tan necesario. Saber que mi pequeño no tuvo la oportunidad de una vida… Se lo llevaron, su cuerpo ya inerte, arrebatándome lo que más quería en esta vida. ¡Lo único que tenía! Unos brazos fuertes me acogieron, intentando darme un consuelo que era realmente imposible.

Cuando conseguí un poco de calma la tarde estaba cayendo, permanecí en silencio en sus brazos. Suspiré, provocando que dejara un tierno beso en mi frente. Era hora de volver al hotel. Reticente caminé junto a él, pero al ver que una chica de trece años aproximadamente, se bajaba de un autobús y se internaba en el cementerio justo en la dirección que nos encontrábamos, ocasionó que detuviéramos el paso por algún extraño motivo que me era desconocido.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que la pequeña detuvo su paso frente a la tumba de mi hijo. Extrañada miré a mi esposo, alucinada, pero me lo encontré con la boca ligeramente abierta y observando la escena de lo más incrédulo.

Devolví mi vista a la pequeña y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Era imposible. No podía ser.

—C-Carlisle…, ¿q-qué…?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Impactante? ¿Deseando saber como acaba todo?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama es de mía. La idea le pertenece a Esmeralda Cullen. Tan solo la he plasmado.<strong>

**Aviso por contenido adulto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera agradecer cada review, follow, pm que me han llegado y emocionado. Además de todas las personas que se han unido a mi grupo de facebook, el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil y unirse quien quiera. Un besito y muchas gracias que disfruten enormemente.<strong>

Lo que veían mis ojos parecía extraído de mis más locos sueños.

¡Madre mía, no podía ser real!

Tenía que ser producto de mi loca imaginación, pero al devolverle una mirada a mi esposo me di cuenta que mis facultades como vampira no se habían estropeado y que realmente estaba sucediendo.

La niña era preciosa, muy mona con la vestimenta que llevaba, pero no era eso lo que nos tenía paralizados. Sus ojos eran de color avellana, ese tono lo conocía muy bien, pues era el mismo que tenían mis orbes cuando era humana… ¡Dios mío, sus rasgos y su cabello eran idénticos a los míos! Definitivamente era una copia mía. Era, sin duda, hermosa. Parpadeé muchas veces creyendo que era una falacia todo esto. Pero allí estaba.

Mis ojos no podían dejar de examinar a esa niña que tanto se parecía a mí. Éramos como dos gotas de agua, como si fuéramos gemelas. Todo mi ser temblaba de la emoción, ¿había algún modo de que todo esto fuera posible? El entusiasmo en mi interior valoraba la posibilidad de que fuera viable, pero el haber visto a mi bebé en esa camilla me tiraba hacia atrás, junto a la fiel evidencia de que habían pasado demasiado tiempo. Un siglo. Sentí como una fuerza más poderosa a mí me atraía hacia la pequeña. Pero la mano de mi marido me detuvo justo antes de que la niña comenzara a murmurar:

—Lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta forma, nadie merece todo lo que ha sucedido. Espero que algún día tu alma pueda descansar en paz.

Dejando un beso tierno sobre las violetas que traía, depositó estas junto a los claveles que no hacía mucho tiempo había dejado yo. Respiré pesadamente, queriendo entender qué significaban esas palabras. ¿Por qué esa pequeña estaba visitando la tumba de mi hijo? Es más, ¿por qué motivo le dejaba flores? ¡Dios…! ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, me volvería loca si no conseguía una explicación. Esto nunca había ocurrido, me hubiese dado cuenta si algo como esto hubiera sucedido o Alice lo hubiera visto…

¡Alice!

Con premura tomé mi teléfono móvil y la llamé muy nerviosa. Esto me tocaba una vena muy sensible para mí, pero ella, sin saludar ni nada, sólo afirmo: síguela.

Colgué y tomando la mano de mi esposo seguimos de cerca a la chica por el cementerio, aunque manteniendo las distancias. Nuevamente se detuvo delante otra tumba, pero a esta se acercó con cierto dolor en su forma de caminar. Un instinto afloró en mi interior queriendo ir a consolar a la pequeña, pero Carlisle me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo, no permitiendo que me dejara llevar por las emociones que sentía. Sentándose sobre la lápida, la pequeña intentó limpiar la tumba que estaba algo descuidada al mismo tiempo que noté como unas lagrimitas se le escapaban. Desconsolada miré a mi esposo. Me dolía no poder ofrecerle mi apoyo a esa bebé, pero sabía que lo mejor era mantenerme al margen.

—Desearía haber podido conocerte, debió ser sumamente complicado enterarte de algo así. Más no tener a nadie que te aclarara nada. Ahora yo me encuentro en las mismas.

Suspiró la pequeña, la cual parecía que encerraba un gran misterio. Con la manga de su camisa limpió su rostro y siguió hablando:

—Allá donde estés, no dejes de cuidarme. No me abandones en este mundo del que apenas sé nada —se lamentó la pequeña con voz rota antes de regresarse por donde había venido.

Tomando la mano de mi esposo seguimos a la pequeña con el corazón encogido por sus últimas palabras. No dejaba de cuestionarme el motivo por el que esa criatura estaría tan mortificada.

A la salida el cementerio la niña se encontró con una señora que la observaba con cierta lástima en su mirada. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo, se dirigieron a la parada de autobús. Rápidamente nos metimos en el Mercedes, atentos a la dirección que tomarían seguimos a ese vehículo con la imperiosa necesidad de saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Atacada de los nervios no dejaba de golpear con mi pierna el suelo del auto. Carlisle entrelazó los dedos de nuestras manos, implorándome que me relajara de forma silenciosa. Nuestro acoso se detuvo cuando la niña y la mujer entraron en un gran edificio para ya no salir. Nuestra mirada se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el nombre que reposaba en lo alto de este dejándonos sin aliento alguno, al mismo tiempo que la intriga crecía en nuestro interior.

¿Quién era ella?

.

.

.

No pudiendo hacer más nada por el día de hoy, regresamos al hotel. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía mucho que ver conmigo. Pero sobretodo con mi hijo.

Tremendamente frustrada me senté en el sofá. Esta angustia me estaba desarmando por completo, abriendo cada una de mis heridas. Sentándose a mi lado mi esposo me abrazó, sintiéndome diminuta entre sus brazos y que tanto confort me ofrecían.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Carlisle? —pregunté temerosa. La incertidumbre en mi interior me estaba matando.

—Lo averiguaremos, cariño. Te lo prometo. —Selló mi esposo con un tenue beso en mis labios para luego darme el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, nos habíamos hecho con unos portátiles última generación y buscábamos como locos información relacionada con ese maldito hospital donde me dieron la terrible noticia de la muerte de mi bebé. Pero nada, no aparecía nada. Sabíamos que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Algo teníamos que encontrar.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y seguíamos pegados al portátil. Parecía una tortura, los nervios ya me podían. Histéricamente movía la pierna mientras la dichosa página cargaba, parecía que tenía un algo contenido periodístico, pues se estaba demorando bastante. Nada me habría podido preparar para lo que mis ojos encontraron. Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones mientras mis ojos peinaban el documento en menos de un minuto. Esto no podía ser cierto.

"Niños robados y vendidos. Arrebatados de madres sin futuro. Un mercado negro e ilegal que fue el negocio mejor hecho por muchos médicos y enfermeras de ese maldito hospital".

Esas frases no se borraban de mi mente. No se iban. El solo hecho de pensar que mi hijo podía estar vivo. Que me lo habían quitado de ese modo tan vil. La desesperación fue presa de mí y un sonido rasgado por el dolor semejante al del llanto se escapó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Un sobresaltado Carlisle se aproximó sumamente preocupado hasta donde me encontraba, queriendo saber qué cosa me había alterado tanto. Tomando mis brazos entre sus manos, los frotó en un intento de calmarme, pero era imposible. Todo lo que decía ese reportaje de investigación era bestial.

¡¿Cómo se podía llegar a ese grado de inhumanidad?! Era complemente bizarro comercializar con bebés, pero, sobre todo, a costa de los sentimientos y anhelos de esas madres.

Eran unos monstruos. Malditos..., nunca las ansias de venganza me habían acechado de este modo. ¡Jodida mierda!, quería hacerles pagar a cada uno de esos esperpentos por arrebatarme a mi bebé. ¡A mi hijo!

Los repudio.

Mi esposo cerró el portátil, alejando de mi vista todas estas palabras que me asqueaban y traumatizaban más por momentos. Escuché como arrastró una silla velozmente hasta donde me encontraba. Tomó mi mano comenzando a delinear mis dedos con delicadeza, pero sin decir nada. Quizá no hubiera nada que decir. Estaba todo dicho.

Era este uno de esos momentos en los que me gustaría con toda mi alma cerrar los ojos y dejar atrás los problemas, aunque sea por un pequeño período de tiempo.

—¿Crees que es posible que mi hijo no haya muerto? —susurré derrotada mientras iba aceptando la nueva realidad, aunque no por ello significaba que lo sobrellevara.

—Si no hubiera visto a esa niña te diría que la posibilidad es remota, pero esa chica es idéntica a ti... Parece una fotocopia tuya, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello... Cariño, tenemos que hablar con esa niña, ella nos puede dar una pista sobre por dónde seguir buscando, pero no puedo ser así de egoísta. ¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final? —me dijo mi esposo de forma dulce, pero al mismo tiempo seria para que valorara a lo que me iba a enfrentar.

Sus palabras me calaron como siempre..., eran en estos momentos que me daba cuenta de todo lo que él había vivido. En definitiva, me cuestionaba si me creía capaz de soportar todo esto. Él era tan conocedor de cómo me rompió la pérdida de mi bebé aun sin recuerdos latentes…

—Sólo sé que no puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre. Te necesito, cielo. Ayúdame —le imploré. El abismo al que me enfrentaba era demasiado duro, pero huir o girar la cabeza hacia otro lado no era nuestro estilo.

—Tranquila, amor, saldremos de ésta —me aseguró, juntando nuestras frentes para luego besarme despacio y conciliador. Abrazados en aquella silla permanecimos toda la noche, preparándonos para el futuro incierto que nos esperaba.

.

.

.

**Una semanas más tarde:**

Un nuevo día comenzó y la verdad es que no teníamos ni idea de cómo acceder a ese orfanato para hablar con la niña. Estábamos sentados en la banca de un pequeño parque bastante cerca del lugar de donde se encontraba la chica.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues era muy arriesgado ir allí y comentar que queríamos adoptar, pues no era esa nuestra intención. Sólo charlar con la niña. Debíamos tener muy bien planeado lo que íbamos hacer. Pero repentinamente una cabellera color caramelo me despistó. Era ella. Estaba sola en el parque. Despacio me acerqué, notando la mirada de mi esposo en mi espalda, aunque me di cuenta de que no me siguió. Permaneció en la distancia. Cuando llegué a donde estaba mi gemela me la encontré llorando desconsoladamente. Tomé el pañuelo de tela color rosa que siempre permanecía en mi bolso y se lo tendí. Ella lo cogió un tanto reacia mientras se quedaba mirando alucinada mi rostro.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté haciendo referencia al columpio de al lado. Ella asintió mostrándose tímida.

—¿Por qué lloras? —cuestioné a la pequeña, algo en ella me tocaba la fibra de un modo especial.

Ella me miraba muy desconfiada, le sonreí intentando que confiara en mí, pero sabía de antemano que era mi físico el que la tenía contrariada.

—Perdona mi error, soy Esme. Siempre vengo por esta época del año a este pueblo, nunca había visto a nadie en este parque —dije afectuosa, sonriéndole a la muchacha.

—No viven muchas personas por los alrededores —comentó solamente, estaba reacia a hablar. Me pregunté el motivo.

—¿Y los niños de ese orfanato? —le devolví la pregunta de un modo cauto.

—No les dejan venir aquí —afirmó distante.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —cuestioné sabiendo de antemano que la pregunta le alteraría.

—Usted, ¿cómo? —se alteró la jovencita, levantándose del columpio.

—Te vi entrar con una señora hace una semana —dije mirándola con fijeza, no quería perderme ninguna de sus expresiones. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al verse cazada.

—No debería meterse en lo que no le importa —afirmó molesta, veía como sus ojos se humedecían. No quería esto pero necesario. Llevarla al límite era el único modo de que me proporcionara información.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —respondí tercamente. Podía escuchar como mi esposo me decía que bajara el ritmo.

—No entiendo —titubeó la niña.

—¿Acaso no llevaste flores a la tumba de mi hijo hace una semana? —le demandé en tono suave, ocasionando que la pequeña se quedara blanca como el papel. La agarré antes de que se le ocurriera desmayarse y la coloqué sobre mi regazo.

—Es imposible —murmuró conmocionada. De reojo vi que mi esposo se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

—No lo es, pero no eres la única que guarda secretos. Me gustaría mucho saber qué fue lo que pasó —murmuré con pena mientras me abrazaba a esa pequeña.

—Yo… —suspiró la pequeña sin saber qué decir.

—Estaremos en esta dirección, allí pregunta por los Cullen —dijo mi esposo, entregándole una tarjeta con la dirección. La pequeña la tomó, pero se quedó prendado de los ojos de mi marido. ¿Quién no lo haría? Él me hipnotizó desde la primera vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté sin pensar en lo que hacía.

—Nadia —contestó mientras nuevamente se fijaba en mi rostro. Alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Unas inmensas ganas a llorar me golpearon, un calor inesperado calmó mi pena. Un alivio incesante para el intenso dolor que tenía clavado en medio del pecho.

_«¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me afectas de ese modo?»._

Bajó de mi regazo y caminó de vuelta al orfanato, mientras sentía que me estaban arrebatando un pedazo de mí.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana, estábamos a dieciocho de diciembre. Sabía perfectamente que el tiempo se nos acababa. Debíamos regresar para Navidad, pero bien sabía que no podía forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. No dejaba de rememorar todo el encuentro y mis ansias por protegerla eran inexplicables. Me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

Un beso sinuoso sobre la piel de mi clavícula ocasionó que sonriera divertida, extendí mi cuello dándole acceso a mí. Un calor intenso me recorrió cuando sus labios y lengua avanzaron por la superficie de mi piel, pero el repiqueteo del teléfono de la suite ocasionó que nos separáramos con una promesa latente de que esto continuaría.

Carlisle tomó la llamada, respondiendo de un modo elegante y respetuoso. Noté como su semblante se puso más serio y después de mirarme significativamente respondió—: Háganla subir.

Estaba aquí. ¡Dios mío, había venido! Inquieta me paseé por toda la habitación, tremendamente nerviosa. Carlisle rápidamente me abrazó intentando controlar mi histeria, casi me había convencido de que esa pequeña no vendría. Apenas quedaba una semana para irnos y yo no quería separarme de ella, no sabía qué tenía esa niña pero la quería conmigo.

Un suave toque en la puerta provocó que caminara hacia la puerta sin ninguna duda. ¿Cómo iba a tenerla?

—Hola, Nadia —saludé un poco nerviosa. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba su cabello trenzado y sus ojos color avellana destacaban en su pálida piel.

—Hola, señora Esme —susurró la joven, algo me decía que le había costado mucho decidirse llegar hasta aquí.

—Sólo Esme, cariño. Te presento, él es mi esposo, Carlisle —le comenté a la pequeña mientras la invitaba a pasar y haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento en el sofá. Ella se deshizo de la mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas, depositándola en el suelo.

—Encantada, señor Cullen —respondió la niña muy educada.

—Carlisle solamente. No soy tan viejo, ¿o sí? —bromeó mi marido, provocando que la niña se azorara un poco.

—No, claro que no —susurró ella nerviosa.

—No le hagas caso, a veces es un poco molesto —comenté picándole un ojo.

—Sabes que no —dijo risueño antes de abrazarme y dejar un beso en mi mejilla. La chica comenzó a reír al ver nuestras bromas tan bobas. Un sonido hermoso que me daba la sensación que no abundaba en su vida.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunté a Nadia, intentando que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

—No, gracias. No tengo mucho tiempo, me temo —respondió afligida. Ese lugar no era bueno para ella. Asentí a sus palabras instándola a que continuara. Noté como suspiró antes de comenzar hablar—. Después de que mis padres fallecieran recibí en herencia un cuaderno muy antiguo que fue pasando de generación en generación. Perteneció a mi bisabuelo. Los días en el orfanato eran muy aburridos, no hay nada que hacer allí. La mayoría de los niños son bebés, así que no están pendientes de mí. Por eso, un día decidí leerlo. Era una especie de diario, allí relataba que al morir sus padres y quedar solo en el mundo, comenzó a darse cuenta que ciertas cosas no cuadraban. Realizó una investigación muy exhaustiva hasta que la verdad cayó ante sus ojos. Era adoptado —dijo la chica, intentado conseguir todas las palabras necesarias. Madre mía, tenía impregnada una mala sensación en el cuerpo como si esa niña fuera a decir algo demasiado duro para mí.

»Mil veces fue a ese hospital, buscando enfermeras que hubieran trabajado durante esa época y que pudieran tener información sobre su verdadera madre. Después de mucho tiempo dio con una mujer, pero ella no era capaz de mirarlo a sus ojos y cuando él le pidió razones sólo se disculpaba una y otra vez —continúo la niña, volviendo a detenerse y mirándome con una especie de pena.

¿Qué le había dicho esa mujer a su bisabuelo?

—Esme, esa enfermera le dijo la dirección de donde se suponía que estaba enterrado su cuerpo y el nombre de su madre —concluyó la pequeña.

Estaba completamente paralizada por lo que esa niña contaba. Era tan espeluznante. Todo lo que había sufrido ese chico. Todo en mí me gritaba que ese muchacho que buscaba a su madre era mi hijo sin lugar a dudas, pero me negaba a creer algo así. No era posible, no podría creerlo. Sentí como Carlisle apretaba mi mano, pero por una vez esto era muy intenso como para que pudiera influirme. Esto era muy profundo.

—¿Cuál fue ese nombre? —cuestioné, sintiendo como todo en mi interior temblaba y se caía a pedazos.

—Esme Anne Evenson —musitó la pequeña con tristeza. Negué con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esto. No podía ser.

—Cariño… —susurró Carlisle, intentando que volviera en sí.

—No, Carlisle, mi niño…, yo lo vi… Ellos me lo dijeron…, me lo quitaron, mi bebé —jadeaba sin control, él me contuvo en un abrazo. Un llanto se tornó sobre mi persona, sin lágrimas. Jadeos y gemidos salían de mi boca. Mi pequeñito, eras la luz de mis días. Lo único que tenía sentido en aquellos días oscuros.

_«Mi vida, ¿por qué?»._

En algún momento debí calmarme, la angustia estaba impregna en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Sentía que el dolor no me permitiría abrir los ojos, pero, aunque con sufrimiento, ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas, aunque quizá en estos momentos no lo quisiera. Estaba acostada en la cama vi que mi marido estaba de espalda a mí, precisamente esto era lo que él no quería que pasara, por todo este dolor.

—Lo siento amor, no me gusta hacerte pasar por esto —me disculpé tristemente. Carlisle dejó unos papeles que estaba revisando y se acercó a mí.

—No, cariño, no tienes que disculparte. No nos esperábamos algo como eso. Te amo y siempre estaré aquí para ti —musitó sobre mis labios para luego apoderarse de mis labios con extrema dulzura.

—También te amo, cielo, siempre serás mi ángel protector —musité para luego morderme el labio avergonzada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestioné nerviosa, esperando que no hubiera sido mucho.

—Tres días —musitó entristecido.

—¿Y la niña? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? Debemos regresar pronto —cuestioné alterada al mismo tiempo que me encontraba fatal por haber estado tanto tiempo ida.

—Tranquila, Esme, he estado hablando con Jasper y con Jenks sobre la niña —me comunicó mi marido tendiéndome unos documentos, los examiné rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que según esos papeles yo era tía de Nadia, mientras que en otros declaraba que teníamos la patria potestad de la pequeña. Miré a mi marido completamente alucinada, sin creerme lo que tenía antes mis ojos.

—¿Cómo…? —cuestioné queriendo que me aclarara, esto me hacía muy feliz, pero deseaba con toda mi alma poder comprender todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Llamé a Jasper debido a todo lo que nos contó esa niña, en ningún momento dudé de su palabra, pero necesitaba saber cómo pudimos pasar por alto algo así. De ese modo nos enteramos de que el certificado de defunción era falso —me relataba mi esposo teniendo mucho tacto.

_«¡Malditos!»._

—¿Y cómo es que está Jenks metido en todo este asunto? —pregunté intrigada, aunque sabía que la genial idea de quedarnos con la pequeña había sido de mi esposo.

—Bueno, no creía que fueras a dejar a esa niña desamparada, más cuando tu sangre corre por sus venas… En principio pensé en una adopción, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que esa pequeña es idéntica a ti, así que no fue muy complicado conseguir los documentos pertinentes para obtener la patria potestad de Nadia. Debo añadir que gracias a Rose los hemos conseguido tan rápido firmados por el juez —comentó contento, picándome un ojo.

—Vaya, así que lo tenéis todo planeado —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, bueno, tenemos mañana cita para ir a hablar con la directora del orfanato y presentar toda esta documentación —comentó mi esposo dando delicadas caricias a mi mejilla.

—¿Crees que ella quiera venir con nosotros? —pregunté un poco nerviosa, jugando con la blusa.

—No lo sé, Esme, pero a pesar de todos estos papeles es su decisión —murmuró sobre mi cuello.

Lo abracé cariñosamente, este hombre cada día me sorprendía más. Era alucinante cada cosa que hacía por mí. Sumergiéndome en su pecho masculino, le agradecí por cada detalle que tenía conmigo. La verdad es que no entendía qué era lo que había hecho para merecerme todo esto. Mi hombre era mi pedacito de cielo. Mi estrella personal que iluminaba todo a mí alrededor y que no dejaba que la oscuridad apagara mi vida.

—Te amo, cielo, no sabes lo que significa todo esto para mí. Es tan bonito e intenso como el primer beso…, como la primera caricia… Te quiero tanto que las palabras me saben a poco y no son suficientes para transmitir mis sentimientos hacia ti, vida mía —confesé antes de picotear sus labios en múltiples ocasiones.

—Mi complemento…, mi mujer…. La razón de mi existir…, mi vida entera —susurró sobre mis labios con tremenda intensidad, dejándome bajo su cuerpo y sabiendo de antemano que no saldría de ahí durante un largo período de tiempo.

.

.

.

No sabía qué ropa ponerme, debía dar una buena impresión en ese orfanato. Al final, me decidí por un pantalón negro de pitillo que se ajustaba de forma perfecta a mi figura. Una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra que iba a juego con el pantalón. Unos tacones negros que iban en sintonía con mi papel de señora junto con mis perlas. Tomé un pequeño bolso color marrón que amaba, regalo de mi querida Alice.

Me maquillé de forma ligera, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención.

—Estás preciosa, mi vida —me piropeó mi esposo desde la cama, a lo que yo no dudé en sonreírle coqueta. Caminé hacia él, despacio, sabía que desde ayer quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Era tan lindo mi esposo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Carlisle? —pregunté, queriendo que se dejara de misterio.

—Nadia me dio esto para ti, es el cuaderno de tu hijo junto con fotos de su descendencia —murmuró, no queriendo que me afectara esto.

—Gracias, no debió darme esto. Es todo lo que tiene de su familia —dije ensimismada, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. No era momento para mirar algo así, debía asimilar toda esta realidad. Quería dejar un buen recuerdo en mi mente y sabía que en estos instantes sólo sentía rencor por la gran mentira en la que había estado viviendo…, demasiados años sufriendo por la muerte de mi bebé cuando él había estado vivo y sano en los brazos de otra familia. No era ilusa, me costaría sanarme, pero sabía que no me faltaría apoyo. Pronto volvería a curar todo lo que mi corazón llevaba en estos momentos, pero no ahora. En este instante en mi mente sólo cabía Nadia.

—Ella se veía afectada cuando… —musitó mi esposo dejándome sorprendida. ¿Acaso le preocupaba yo?

Nos bajamos del coche, nerviosos y confiados en que todo saliera como debía ser. Manteniendo el semblante serio nos sentamos en la sala de espera cuando nos indicaron que podíamos pasar. Nos dimos la mano yendo a por todas.

Durante hora y media estuvimos poniendo a la directora al corriente de toda la situación. De que recientemente regresamos de un viaje y cómo nos enteramos de la noticia. Rápidamente preparamos todos los papeles para poder hacernos cargo de la pequeña. Después nos puso al tanto de lo que ya sabíamos, que debido a la edad de la pequeña era ella quien debía escoger, aunque sin duda irse con nosotros era la mejor opción para Nadia.

Estuvimos una hora esperando en dirección, pues, al parecer, debían informarla de todo lo que acontecía y luego, si ella accedía, podríamos verla.

—Señores Cullen, Nadia quiere verles —nos comunicó la directora, sacándonos una radiante sonrisa.

Caminamos detrás de la señora controlando nuestras ansias por llegar hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña. Llegamos hasta una puerta de madera color caoba donde nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos y nos deseó suerte antes de dejarnos a solas. Con miradas cómplices abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con una Nadia nerviosa que no dejaba de mover sus piernas. Al vernos sus ojos se abrieron tremendamente sorprendidos, pero eso apenas duró. Pronto la tuve junto a mí, abrazándome con intensidad. Pasé mis manos por su cabello y nuevamente esa sensación de plenitud me llegó al corazón, ahogándome en mi propia felicidad. Noté como la niña lloraba emocionada.

—Tranquila, cariño, estoy aquí —murmuré mientras deslizaba mi mano por su espalda como gesto conciliador.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver. ¿Estás bien? Yo no quería que te pusieras mal. —Saltaba de un tema a otro la pequeña.

—¿Te parece, cielo, si nos sentamos y hablamos con calma? —le pregunté tiernamente, a lo que ella me asintió de inmediato.

—Relájate, estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí —empecé, pero pronto me vi callada por un nuevo abrazo que me emocionó hasta el último recodo de mi corazón.

—Cariño, hay cosas de nosotros que no sabes, pero… —intenté explicarle, acogiéndola en mi regazo.

—No importa, Esme, eres su mamá. Llévame contigo, yo sé que eres buena —me suplicó la pequeña, matándome con el aprecio que me tenía en tan poco tiempo.

—Cielo… —intenté decir lo que me hacía sentir con sus palabras.

—Esme, no me dejes aquí, por favor —me imploró llorando, abrazándola fuerte contra mí la consolé.

—Por supuesto que no, mi niña —musité, dándole la calma que necesitaba.

Después de que preparara sus cosas nos la llevamos al hotel. Mañana partiríamos hacia Forks, llegaríamos con el tiempo justo para Navidad, ya que debíamos hacer un par de paradas para comprar los regalos que me quedaban. Sobre todo los de mi sobrina, aunque sería más mi hija que otra cosa, le otorgaría todo el amor y el cariño que no me permitieron con mi hijo.

Estaba dormida en nuestra cama, parecía un angelito. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta facilidad. Recuerdo cuando le conté acerca de nuestra familia, sus ojos curioso atendían a cada una de mis palabras. No perdía detalle. Estábamos recostados a su lado, maravillados con este ser tan maravilloso, me encargaría de otorgarle todo el cariño posible para suplir en todo lo que pudiera el vacío que dejó la muerte de sus padres.

.

.

.

Deambulábamos de un lado hacia otro en el centro comercial para recoger la famosa reliquia que dejé encargada hace un mes en una tienda de antigüedades. Era el regalo de Jasper…, el anillo había pertenecido a uno de los generales de la contienda en la que él participó cuando era humano. Valía una fortuna, pero ¿acaso una madre no haría lo que fuese necesario por un hijo? Y si eso es recorrer medio mundo por un anillo…, pues se hace y punto. Cuando vimos que Nadia no podía más nos fuimos, aunque ella no se quejaba, reía y disfrutaba con todo.

Observamos que, extasiada, miraba los adornos excesivos que había colocado Alice, lo cuales eran totalmente distintos a los del año anterior. Miedo me daba esta niña, siempre tan extravagante, pero así la amaba.

Nos bajamos del coche, dándole tiempo a la pequeña de admirar todo…, desde la casa hasta el bosque, los adornos. Parecía totalmente incrédula ante lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo. La vi en varias ocasiones pasar las manos por sus ojos como si creyera que era parte de un sueño. Agarró mi mano algo tímida antes de entrar a la casa, a lo que Carlisle le picó un ojo, ocasionando que se sonrojara levemente.

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, algo raro, aunque sentíamos la presencia de todos los miembros de la familia. Justo dimos un paso al frente y las luces se encendieron de forma inesperada hasta para nosotros y un fuerte «¡Feliz Navidad!» resonó en toda la casa, sorprendiéndonos. Cómo se notaba que el plan había sido ideado por Alice. Mi niña miraba hacia todos lados, alucinada con lo que habían montado en el salón de casa. Un poco intimidada por tantas miradas se medio escondió a mi lado.

—Ven, Nadia, te voy a presentar a mi familia… —le dije, intentando que se relajara.

Ella asintió, sonriendo mientras iba uno por uno nombrándolos. Todos conocían lo que había sucedido con Nadia, por lo que este primer encuentro estaba resultando de lo más natural, querían que se encontrara cómoda. Entre gestos cariñosos y bromas acabó de conocer a todos los integrantes de la familia, pude apreciar por las sonrisas que se dieron Rennesmee y ella que se llevarían estupendamente.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos —saludó dicharachero Jacob que venía en compañía de Seth. Me giré a saludar a los chicos, Nadia me acompañó y nuevamente hice las presentaciones, pero cuando Seth y ella se miraron, el mundo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Era como si solo ellos estuvieran en la casa. Intenté intervenir, pero no había modo de alcanzarlo…, finalmente, Rennesmee tomó la mano de mi niña y la arrastró fuera de la sala.

Me encontraba anonadada por todo lo sucedido. Parpadeé repetidamente, ¿había pasado lo que yo creía que había ocurrido? ¡¿Ellos se habían imprimado?! Un silbido de lo más escandaloso resonó en el lugar, sacando del ensimismamiento a Seth y que ocasionó las risas de Jacob.

—Está bonita la chica, ¿verdad, amigo? —se cachondeó Jacob, a lo que Seth se puso un poco rojo antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo. Me miró con un poco de vergüenza, pero simplemente le sonreí sabiendo que mi bebé estaría en buenas manos. ¿Quién mejor que este chico?

Caminamos hasta la sala donde las niñas cuchicheaban en bajo sobre los regalos que recibirían al día siguiente. Las dejé que disfrutaran tranquilas, mientras iría a servir la cena a las niñas y los chicos, pero me encontré con Bella que ya estaba en ello.

—Es preciosa, Esme, tiene muy buenos genes, sin duda —bromeó Bella bastante contenta. Le sonreí dulcemente mientras le daba en el brazo un toque juguetón.

—Gracias, cielo, tú tampoco te puedes quejar —continué su broma, provocando una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se notaba a lo lejos lo orgullosa que estaba de su pequeña.

Tomó ambos platos y se los llevó con ella. Edward ingresó en la estancia con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Un abrazo fue suficiente para transmitirme lo feliz que era por haber obtenido la verdad.

—¡Eh! Yo también quiero uno de esos —replicó Emmett, separando al cobrizo de mí y dándome uno de esos abrazos que lograrían romper a cualquiera. Inesperadamente se marchó dejándome ante la presencia de Jasper y Rose. ¿Dónde me encontraría yo sin la actuación de estos dos? Emocionada me quedé paralizada ante ellos, pronto sentí como una calma externa me alcanzaba, lo que ocasionó que sonriera a mis chicos. Los dos me abrazaron conjuntamente, dejándome un beso en cada mejilla. Una vez más la palabras sobraban.

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó Alice con un puchero antes de correr y saltar sobre nosotros ocasionando las risas de todos.

Jacob y Seth se habían marchado hacía poco. Se celebraba una fiesta en la playa, tan solo habían pasado a saludar antes de regresar con sus familias. Era tan peculiar el tipo de relación que tenían los lobos… Era hermoso observar como cuidaban a las personas de las que se imprimaban.

Después de la cena que pasó entre risas, vimos una película típica de navidad. Tenía a Nadia sentada en mi regazo mientras Carlisle, sentado a mi lado, me abrazaba por la cintura dejando a cada momento un beso en mi mejilla. Los demás también estaban viendo la película, era de lo más cómico ver a Emmett tan atento, mientras que Rose ponía cara de asco. En otra esquina se encontraban Jasper y Alice que estaban ajenos a este mundo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente conectados, fundidos como uno solo, rememorando tiempos pasados. Mientras, Bella, Edward y la pequeña Rennesmee se encontraban sumergidos en la película, aunque no perdían la oportunidad para mirarse de forma profunda, percibiendo ese amor latente e intenso por el que tanto habían tenido que luchar, y gracias al cual el más valioso símbolo de ese amor se encontraba sobre sus regazos.

Vi bostezar a mi pequeña en varias ocasiones. Debía de estar muy cansada y pronto sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo. Tomándola en brazos me la llevé a mi dormitorio y la recosté sobre la cama, permitiendo que descansara tranquilamente, pues no dudaba de que Rennesmee la despertaría a primera hora de la mañana para abrir los regalos.

Al acabar la noche, mi esposo regresó a la habitación, la cual pasamos entre arrumacos, caricias y confesiones que se quedaban cortas en comparación a la plenitud que estábamos sintiendo.

.

.

El gran día había llegado, pero lejos de lo que esperaba un impetuoso Emmett entró por la puerta, asustando un poco a mi pequeña, gritando que era hora de abrir los regalos. Al principio, Nadia se quedó muy sorprendida, mirándolo con una expresión de lo más graciosa que creo que se asemejaba a «¿y éste de dónde salió?». Para después comenzar a reír sin vergüenza ninguna a costa del pobre de Emmett. Éste, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, comenzó un ataque de cosquilla que hacía saltar a mi pequeña.

—Me rindo, me rindo —gritó la pequeña no aguantando más la risa.

—Así me gusta —comentó orgulloso, pero inesperadamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza producto nada más ni nada menos que de Rose. Él hizo un puchero lastimero antes de ponerse en pie mientras se quejaba con Rose. La pequeña gateó por la cama buscando unos zapatos, pero su equipaje todavía se encontraba en el coche. Carlisle se acercó a ella, invitándola a que subiera a su espalda, a lo que ella estuvo encantada.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas, abriendo regalos, disfrutando del momento. Nos tomamos muchas fotos. Eran estos momentos los que me gustaba guardar de todos los modos posibles. Mi pequeña reía con mucha frecuencia, noté como había confraternizado con Emmett y Rosalie. Pasaba bastante tiempo con ellos, aunque no eran los únicos, Carlisle también se había ganado su corazón, pero eso me daba que era más porque había tenido una especie de flechazo con él antes de conocer a Seth, el cual había comenzado una especie de acercamiento regalándole un anillo tallado a mano. Ella, dichosa, no se lo quitaba ni para dormir. Los días fueron pasando y llegó el día de partir hacia la cabaña que se encontraba internada en el bosque donde celebraríamos el fin de año.

Nadia estaba alucinada mientras veía el paisaje pasar a su lado. El viaje en jeep le divertía de lo lindo, es más, no paraba de reír cuando el auto cogía un bache. Después de dos horas llegamos a la cabaña, la cual ya Alice se había encargado de dejar decorada y preparada para nuestra llegada. Mi pequeña entró curiosa queriendo conocer el interior, allí se encontró con el resto de la familia, que estaban repartidos por la cabaña, pero ella de forma indudable, se unió a Bella que estaba haciendo una tarta de chocolate.

El tiempo en familia se fue considerablemente rápido. Mágicamente empezó a nevar al mismo tiempo que Edward comenzaba a tocar villancicos en su piano. Y así, nos vimos toda la familia cantando y riendo mientras las niñas corrían felices por la casa. Sin duda las miraba complicidad, esperando que esto fuera el comienzo de una vida plena donde la ilusión y el amor brillaran eternamente.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura arrastrándome a una zona de la sala que permanecía en la oscuridad. Sonreí al reconocerlo, lo haría en cualquier circunstancia. Todo en mí gritaba que era él.

—Creo que me debe un beso, señora Cullen —murmuró sobre mi cuello, mordisqueando mi cuello y provocando que gimiera.

—¿De verdad lo piensa, mi señor? —pregunté inocentemente y percibiendo el muérdago sobre nuestra cabezas.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya lo creo, esposa mía, dueña de todo —musitó sobre mis labios antes de besarme con intensidad y dulzura. Con cariño y placer, pero sobre todo con ese amor incondicional que nos profesábamos.

Sin duda esta era la prueba de que la eternidad nos sonreiría. Desde nuestro escondite miré a mi familia. Me sentía orgullosa de ella, todos habíamos luchado y sufrido por conseguir nuestros sueños, y lo mejor de todo era que una nueva generación se abría paso.

Unas campanadas, lejanas, nos recordaron que el nuevo año daba comienzo y había que cumplir con las tradiciones.

—¡Chicos, rápido!, las uvas, que hay que comérselas todas.

Rápidamente todos nos pusimos en acción porque… seríamos vampiros, pero las uvas nos las comíamos, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar si no cumples con tan vieja costumbre.

Bajo este techo se encontraban todas las personas que amaba. El dolor y la pena que durante un siglo me habían acompañado… desaparecieron. Mi corazón ya no sangraba y mi alma…, mi alma estaba en paz.

Mañana era primero de enero, bueno, hoy ya en realidad…

Nuevo año, nuevas expectativas, tanto por vivir, tanto por amar…

Y para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este two shot acaba aquí, solo espero que les haya gustado y espero sus respuesta sobretodo si sus teorías e hipótesis eran correctas o no.<strong>

**Decir nuevamente que este pequeño proyecto ha sido toda una aventura muy linda de compartir con Esmeralda Cullen, ha sido para mi una historia muy emotiva que me ha llegado al corazón. También agradecer a mi beta que siempre está ahí apoyándome en todo. Un besazo a tod s.**

**Que tengáis unos felices Reyes y que os traigan muchos regalitos. Pero sobretodo sean felices 3**


End file.
